My angel
by ThE iTaLiAn LoVeR98
Summary: Robert Langdon and Sophie Neveu are in their week in florence, but someone unespected suddenly appears...


**Chapter 1 **

Up in the Coliseum, Vittoria laughed and called.

-come on Robert! I knew i should marry a younger man!

her smile was magical. Langdon tried to reach her, but his leggs were killing him, like they where made of stone

-wait- he beged - please...

he suddenly noticed cold in his skin, he opened his eyes slowly, but he didn't found what he expected. instead of Vittoria, he found Sophie's green eyes looking firmly at him.

-Good morning- she said in a sweatly way

-hi- he aswered

she was in a pink pijamas covered with Bruneshelli's hotel white blanket. She had agreed to be with Robert one week in florence.

- we must get ready, i want to take a walk in the park with you-

-sure, i will go get ready-

**Chapter 2 **

Robert Langdon was walking trough the street holding hand with Sophie Neveu, there was a crowd of tourists in the park, suddenly, Robert saw a familiar face walking in the street, he drecreased his walk and Sophie started pulling and calling

- come on Robert, what is it?-

- stop!- he aswered, - i think i saw someone, stay here-

-but...-

Robert started runing behind the girl with the beige coat, and suddenly shouted

- Vittoria!-

the girl turned around and looked surprised

-Robert!- she said running thowards him and huging him strongly, Robert hug her and lift her into the air.

-it's been so long, i've mised you... a lot- Robert said

- I have miss you to a lot, you don't know how though it's been -

- umm... Robert- Sophie whisper behind him, Robert broke his hug with Vittoria and turned around

- oh, Sophie... i am sorry, this is my friend Vittoria Vetra, Vit, this is Sophie Neveu-

- It's a pleasure to meet you honey- Vittoria said shoking Sophie's hand

- nice to meet you too- Sophie answerd uncoftrably

- and... what are you doing here?- Robert asked Vittoria

- well, i knew that you were having a lecture here, in Florence, do i decided to surprise you- she aswered kindly

- it was nice to see you Vit- said Robert

- yeah, afer all this time...-

- we should go to dinner together-

- yeah it will be amaizing, call me-

-all right, answer this time- Robert said laughing

- well see you Robert... and Sophie-

- see you- Sophie said

- bye Vit- Robert said kissing her cheek

**Chapter 3 **

Back in the hotel room, Robert sat in the big couch and close his eyes. Sophie sat with him in the couch and put her head in his shoulder, he suddenly moved and open his eyes, don't letting her to do something compromising, such as lay with him, kiss him etc.

-Robert... tell me about Vittoria- Sophie said softly

- well she is a friend-

-do you had... you know... a... a relationship with her after your adventures in the Vatican such as you do with me after our adventures in France?- Sophie asked

-well yes, I did- Robert answered very secure of his words

-but it is past right? you are with me now, aren't you?-

- Sophie look, we are not toghether, remember we have tried this,and besides this week we will never be real happy togher, after all, we will not live hapily ever after toghether, you deserve someone better than me, I love you... but she is diferent.-

A tear slide in Sophie's cheek

- Sophie don't cry- say Robert gentily as he cleand the tears in her cheeks - I am going to be completely honest with you... look Vittoria... she means a lot to me... I never imagine she will like to see me again after the Vatican incident, but she did, i thought that she didn't love me as i do, but she does, i din't want to break your heart, that's why i didn't want this to get serious, but you insisted so much in coming, that i couldn't say no, maybe now you think i am a bastard, an idiot and you want me to fucking die, but please understand me i love you as a real good friend but i love Vittoria in a different way, i know she needs me and i need her, and you as well, i want you to be my friend but i don't know if after this you are going to even talk to me, and i don't blame you for that, but i want you to know that i will always love you as a friend-

-Robert...I...I don't know what to say...I understand you... Idon't blame you, an yes i want you to be my friend, it is hard, but i am glad you didn't take this to far... - Sophi said crying

-Sophie I just want you tu know that you are such an amaizing woman and that you deserve to be forever happy with someone better... and younger than me, and so I deserve to be with the one I love... this is hard for me too, but in a few months we will be happy again and the pain will go away, and we can be friends-

Sophie couldn't stop tears because of the pain, but she knew that the rigth thing was letting him go, and she will love him as a friend forever and ever.

- it's okay, i understand- said Sophie hapily and hugged Robert, she had stopped crying - you better go find Vittoria- she laughed

-thank you, i love you-

**Chapter 4 **

Vittoria Vetra was walking with in Florence's streets with her eyes filled in tears, Robert Langdon had forgotten about her, he had left her, and now he was with another girl, he had a girlfriend. Vittoria had never felt that way before, anyways, she wanted to die, she was again alone in this lonely world. Suddenly, she heard someone calling her,

-Vittoria, wait, Vittoria!- she turned around and saw him, running thowards her.

- Robert...?- but before she finished what she had to say, Robert took her in his arms and kiss her, just like he did a year ago in the Vatican City.

Vittoria felt something in her soul and heart that she had only felt once in her life, the past year, in the Vatican... it was something called HOPE.

- Robert...- Vittoria whisperd - I tought you...- but he kissed her again, this time it was a kis full of passion and long. thenVittoria exclaimed

- But... what about Sophie...-

but before she could say anything else Robert answered

- Sophie... she it's just my friend, a very good friend, she understands, but you... you are... my everithing... my love...I just, want to have you by mi side forever-

- oh Robert... _mio amore_... i love you too, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you-

-_mio bellisimo amore..._- Vittoria said as she kissed Robert -let's get the hotel-

-mmm... i agree-

Vittoria and Robert walked holding hand until they got to the Brunechelli hotel, when they got to the floor where Vittoria's room was, they started kissing pasionately as the walked, desperately to the room. When they arrived Vittoria took the key out while she kissed Robert in a desesperate an pasionate way. Robert carry Vittoria bridal style and took her to the Queen bed,

- Robert...- Vittoria said

- yes?...- Robert answered while unbuttuning Vittoria's dress

- nothing... i just...- but kissing wouldn't stop - what about Sophie... she will be worried...-

-I...I... I think she will be alright... don't worry about it... tonight I just want to be with you-

**Chapter 4 **

Up in the Coliseum, Vittoria laughed and called.

-come on Robert! I knew i should marry a younger man!

her smile was magical. Langdon tried to reach her, but his leggs were killing him, like they where made of stone

-wait- he beged - please...

Robert Langdon opened his eyes and he saw the girl of his dreams in the bed, an angel, she was naked, she was upside down, covered with a white blanket from the waist. He touched her face smiling, she opened her eyes.

- Good morning _mio amore_- she said sweatly getting closer to Langdon

- Good morning _my angel- _he said kising her forehead, then she looked up with her brown, dark eyes, and saw Robert's blue eyes full of joy and peace.

- I love you- said Vittoria quietly

- I love you too _angel _- He answered

- Don't call me angel... i am not an angel- Vittoria said and place her body on Robert's -... i am a human-

- I can tell...-

- uhum... - Vittoria purred

Robert laughed - You are MY angel -

- well Mr. Langdon, i recognize that you know how to praise a lady-

he laughed again and added

- and you, Miss Vetra know how to make a man happy-

Vittoria laughed and hugged Robert after kissing him

- I love you Robert... a lot-

- Me too... with all my heart-

- Well, we better hurry... we must get to my room...- Robert whisperd but Vittoria interruped him with a kiss - Sophi must be worried by now...-

- I know Sophie understands...- Vittoria said kissing her again

- No, my lecture is soon-

-all right, i will shower-

- okay, see you _My Angel_-

**Chapter 5 **

- Will you prefer to use stairs better?- Vittoria asked sweatly

- No, I will be all right... just... ok let's do it just fast- Robert said and got into the elevator

Vittoria entered and took his hand.

- it's ok swetie- she said and put her hand in his cheek - just a few seconds-

Robert didn't answered

- I know how decrease claustrofobia-

-seriously?-

-yes... i'll show you... get little closer-

she placed her hands around his neck and kiss him until elevator's bell was heard.

- see, it was not that bad, isn't it?-

- Thank you-

- whatever for my _bellisimo amore_-

They walked silnently holding hands to Robert's room. When they arrived, Robert felt thousands of emotions: Love, Hope, Insecure,sadness, hapiness. he opened the door and saw Sophie sitting on the couch, wathching TV.

- oh, Robert, good morning- she said peacefully

- hi Soph-

-well get in here, i have been missing you -

Robert and Vittoria entered the room holding hands and Sophie look astonished

- oh... you...I thought you... you know... were alone...-

- Sophie...I...I thought you understand it...-

- oh,oh,oh, I do...I just need to take a breathe... I will come later-

Nobody said a thing and Sophie got out of the room hiding her tears.

**- **I think I need to talk to her- Robert finally said

- No, I will do it... it will be a girl's talk...- Vittoria interrupted

- you sure-

- of course, I'll be right back-

Vittoria walked strongly to the hotel's lobby, and found Sophie in the bar, just as she tought, she got near to her.

- what can I give you?- said the employee to Sophie

- whatever can help to repair the damage in my heart...-

the boy seem to understand and went back. Vittoria entered

-Martini- she said with a secure voice

- what do you want?- Sophie asked guessing who she was

- anything, can't I drink something with you?-

- I...I don't want you to be here-

-listen, I am sorry, I didn't knew that Robert was dating someone- said Vittoria seriously - I mean, I saw you in the news and everithing, but, i didn't knew that you were... you know... I just wanted to see Robert again and...-

- It's okay, just... STOP! - Sophie interrupted strongly - I understand! he just played with me! He used me! I know, just live me alone to die!-

- no, he didn't, it is just that you were... he couldn't say no...-

they stay quiet for a while and Vittoria talked

- Honey, he loves you a lot, and he needs you, so, don't get away from him, he wants the best for you, i mean, just... understand him... imagine that you find the love of your life, and then you lost it, seems like you will never see him again, you just want to move on, and when you are with you partner, he apears from nothing, what would you do, leting him go? lost it again? that is what he felt...understand him-

- I do understand, but it's hard, you know... I know he... I love him but it is going to be hard-

- i know- Vittoria answered hugging her - I understand, do you know what I feel when I hear Robert was dating someone else? I felt... just horrible... wanted to die... my heart was broke in a million pieces, all hope went off my body, I was miserable, just hopeless, then I found him again, unlike you, I will not feel again the way I feel when I was with Robert.

- You think I will really find real love someday...-

- Of course! Sweatie, you are a beatiful, inteligent girl, and somewhere, in this world there is someone waiting for you, don't you believe in destiny? things happen for something

- Well...thank you-

- Don't worry, Sweatheart, It will be all right, just let it go, the pain will quit, and you and Robert will be real good friends, I sware-

- Thank you Vittoria, I will be completly thank to you, forever...-

**Chapter 6 **

- But, do you have to leave?- asked Robert sadly

- I am sorry _mio amore_, but, i need to use the ticket... you know...- Vittoria answered

- Hum...- interrupted Sophie -maybe... I could use the ticket and you two stay here the rest of the week...-

Robert was going to speak but Vittoria took wotds

- oh sweetheart, no,no,no,no, I can't, you stay here, I will visit Robert some other day-

- no, seriously, I have nothing to do here and you, you need to spend some time with Robert- Sophie

- Oh darling, are you sure?-

- Yes, yes of course...-

- Sophie you don't know how much I thank this- Robert intervened hugging Sophie

- Oh Robert, anything for you- Sophie answered -Well, we better hurry, I don't want to lose the plane.-

In Florence's airport...

- Be carefull Sophie- Robert said

- Of course I will be all right- Sophie answered

- Ok, just watch out... don't trust everyone...take care...-

- Yeah Robert, the Priory takes care of me, even in distance, _Gran-mere_ it's really aware of me- Sophie continued breakin her hug with Robert and getting near Vittoria - Well, Vit, see you.-

- Take care Soph, and I beg you forgive me...-

- Oh I've already forgave you... now take care, be happy, don't worry, hope we see again-

- Of course,- Sophie hugged Vittoria, and when they separate, she added - well, see you guys... some other day...-

She walked to the boarding room and waved to Robert and Vittoria, when she finally got out of sight the partner walked away to their rented car.

**Chapter 7 **

In Florence's streets, Robert Langdon and Vittoria Vetra were walking quietly holding hands. Suddenly Vittoria talked

- Do yo really love me?-

- What? aren't you sure of that? of course I really love you, belive me... you don't know how much I love you...- Robert answerd a little agiteded

- So why did you left me in Rome?-

- I had no option, you didn't wanted to come with me remember?-

- But you didn't como back later...-

-well, when I left you in Rome, i realize that i didn't wanna lost you, but it was to late... so i arrived home and bought this ...- Robert took a little box from his tweed jacket and knelt as he took Vittoria's hand.

-Robert...- Vittoria as she took her other hand to her open mouth and some tears slipped in her cheeks

- Vittoria, when I went back to America I realized that i couldn't live without you... Vittoria Vetra, will you like to marry me?-

Vittoria took a little time to answer, not for insecure, because of the tears in her eyes

- I...I...YES.. yes!... i will love to!-

Robert put the beautiful ring in Vittoria's finger, it was made out of white gold, and it had two diamons in the sides, and a big zafiro in the middle.

- I love you- Robert said as he carry Vittoria and kiss her

-Robert, I love you too- Vittoria laughed - but bring me down _mio amore_- she said laughing

- Vittoria... I just want to be with you... Forever and Ever.-


End file.
